(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire chains for automotive vehicles or the like for increasing traction on slippery surfaces such as snow or mud.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior tire chains have generally comprised a chain configuration having a number of cross members and usually a pair of perimeter extending support elements. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,797; 2,820,502 and 3,020,948.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,797 a conventional tire chain is disclosed having a pair of parallel support chains and a plurality of cross connecting chains over the tread portion of the tire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,502 an anti-skid device is disclosed wherein a triangular support member holds three chains in spaced relation over the tread portion of the tire in connection with an inverted U-shaped support bracket affixed to the opposite side of the tire.
In applicant's device a single length of metal chain is attached midway from its ends to an adjustable turn buckle and the sections spaced in relation to each other by a bracket of a fixed length, the free ends of the chain are then placed over the tire and are secured to the free end of the turn buckle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,948 an anti-skid device is shown having three separate short lengths of chain which are positioned over the tire tread and secured thereto by fasteners to a pair of straps on the other side of the tire forming a triangularly shaped support and tread crossing positions evenly spaced from one another.
Applicant's invention has a single length of chain arranged in an unique X-shaped configuration crossing the tire tread in spaced relation to one another by use of a spacing bracket.